Papyrus 46
thumb|Een blad van Papyrus 46 met [[tweede brief van Paulus aan de Korintiërs|2 Korinte 11:33-12:9]] Papyrus 46 (P46; Papyrus Chester Beatty II) is één van de oudste handschriften van het Nieuwe Testament dat bekend is, hoogst waarschijnlijk is het ontstaan tussen AD 175-225Griffin, B (1996), "The Paleographical Dating of P-46". Het maakt deel uit van de Chester Beatty Papyri. Volgens de website Bible Research, bevat het (in volgorde "de laatste acht hoofdstukken van Romeinen; de gehele brief aan de Hebreeën; vrijwel alles van 1 Korintiërs en 2 Korintiërs; geheel Efeziërs, Galaten, Filippenzen,en Kolossenzen en twee hoofdstukken van 1 Tessalonicenzen. Alle bladen zijn door verval aan de onderzijde enkele regels kwijt."Michael Marlowe, Papyrus 46 Inhoud van de Papyrus P46 ''Papyrus 46 bevat de meeste brieven van Paulus. Enkele bladen ontbreken, de andere bevinden zich hetzij in de Chester Beatty Library te Dublin (CB), hetzij op de Universiteit van Michigan (Mich). Grootte van de bladen De bladen zijn ongeveer 28 bij 16 cm en bevatten één kolom tekst met een gemiddelde breedte van 11,5 cm. Er zijn tussen de 26 en 32 regels tekst per bladzijde, maar tegen het einde neemt zowel de breedte van de regels als het aantal regels per blad toe. De regels aan de onderkant zijn beschadigd; in het eerste kwart ontbreken 1 à 2 regels; in het tweede en derde kwart ontbreken 2 à 3 regels en in het laatste kwart ontbreken tot wel 7 regels. Onbekende inhoud Het is duidelijk dat de zeven ontbrekende bladen aan het begin de eerste hoofdstukken van Romeinen hebben bevat. De inhoud van de zeven onbrekende bladen aan het slot is echter niet zeker. Er was genoeg ruimte voor 2 Tessalonicenzen en mogelijk voor Filemon, maar niet voor 1 Timoteüs; 2 Timoteüs en Titus. Frederic G. Kenyon rekent voor F.G. Kenyon, The Chester Beatty Biblical Papyri. III.1 Pauline Epistles and Revelation. Text, London: E. Walker, 1934 dat 2 Tessalonicenzen 2 bladen behoeft, waardoor er vijf bladen (10 bladzijden) beschikbaar zijn voor: * 1 Timoteüs; (8.25 bladzijden nodig bij dit papierverbruik), * 2 Timoteüs; (6 bladzijden nodig), * Titus; (3.5 bladzijden nodig) en * Filemon; (1.5 bladzijde nodig) - 19.25 bladzijdennodig,maar slechts 10 beschikbaar. Leestekens Door heel Romeinen, Hebreeën en in de laatste hoofdstukken van eerste brief van kleine en dikke streepjes of punten, meestal is men het er over eens dat deze eerder van een lezer afkomstig zijn dan van degene die het manuscript vervaardigd heeft, want de gebruikte inkt is bleker dan de inkt van de tekst zelf.H.A. Sanders, A Third Century Papyrus Codex of the Epistles of Paul, (Ann Arbor, 1935), p17 Deze lijken de tekst op een zinvolle wijze in te delen (te vergelijken met de hedendaagse indeling in hoofdstukken en verzen) en worden ook gezien in gedeelten van Papyrus 45, waarschijnlijk waren beide codices in gebruik in de zelfde gemeenschap. Herkomst De herkomst van Papyrus 46 is onbekend. De Chester Beatty papyri, waar het toe behoort, zijn waarschijnlijk aanvankelijk in handen gekomen van illegale handelaren. Daardoor zijn de omstandigheden rond de vondst en de vindplaats niet duidelijk. Volgens één verslag werden ze gevonden in kruiken bij een Koptische begraafplaats bij de ruïnes van de antieke stad Atfih of Aphroditopolis, (zie Steden van het Oude Egypte). Andere theorieën stellen dat de verzameling werd gevonden bij Faium en niet bij Aphroditopolis, of dat de vindplaats een Christelijke kerk of klooster was en niet een begraafplaats. De papyri werden door Alfred Chester Beatty gekocht, naar wie de manuscripten zijn genoemd. De vondst van de papyri werd bekendgemaakt op 19 november 1931, terwijl in de tien jaar daarna nog meer bladen zouden opduiken. Frederic G. Kenyon liet tussen 1933 en 1958 de handschriften uitgeven in een werk in acht delen The Chester Beatty Biblical Papyri: Descriptions and Texts of Twelve Manuscripts on Papyrus of the Greek Bible. De papyri worden meestal gecatalogiseerd als P. Chester Beatty gevolgd door een Romeins cijfer tussen de I-XII, een voor ieder manuscript.F.G. Kenyon, The Chester Beatty Biblical Papyri: I. General Introduction, (London: E. Walker), 1933, p5 C.H. Roberts, ''Manuscript, Society and Belief in Early Christian Egypt, p7 Na de ontdekking in Caïro, werd Papyrus 46 door een handelaar in stukken verdeeld. Chester Beatty wist in 1930 tien bladen te bemachtigen, Michigan verkreeg er zes in 1931 en 24 in 1933. Beatty kocht er nog 46 in 1935; zijn aankopen maken nu deel uit van de Chester Beatty Papyri, die bestaan uit elf codices met bijbelgedeelten. Datering Het manuscript wordt in het algemeen vroeg in de derde eeuw gedateerd.B.F. Harris, Papyi and Ostaca in New Bible Dictionary (1982), p. 875. Young Kyu Kim bepleit een nog vroegere datum rond AD 80.Kim, YK (1988), "Palaeographical Dating of P46 to the Later First Century," Biblica, 69, p.248 Griffin bekritiseert en bestrijdt Kims datering. Hij plaatst de meest waarschijnlijke datum tussen AD 175-225, met een "95% betrouwbaarheidsinterval voor een datum tussen AD 150-250See email from Griffin added in 2005 to Griffin's 1996 paper. Op gelijke wijze laten Comfort and BarrettComfort, Philip W and Barrett, David P (2001) 'The Text of the Earliest New Testament Greek Manuscripts', Wheaton, Illinois: Tyndale House Publishers Incorporated, bladzijde 204-206. zien dat Papyrus 46 P46 een aantal eigenschappen gemeen heeft met de volgende: * P. Oxy. 8 (toegeschreven aan de late eerste en vroege tweede eeuw; * P. Oxy. 841 (de correctie kan niet later gedateerd worden dan AD 125–150; * P. Oxy. 1622 (met overtuiging te dateren tot boot AD 148, waarschijnlijk gedurende de regering van keizer Hadrianus 117–138, gezien de tekst van het document op de achterzijde (verso)), * P. Oxy. 2337 (toegeschreven aan de late eerste eeuw), * P. Oxy. 3721 (toegeschreven aan de tweede helft van de tweede eeuw), * P. Rylands III 550 (toegeschreven aan de tweede eeuw) en * P. Berol. 9810 (vroeg in de tweede eeuw). Zij trekken hieruit de conclusie dat dit op een datum voor Papyrus 46 , P46 wijst rond het midden van de tweede eeuw. * Dit artikel is een vertaling van het artikel over Papyrus 46 uit de Engelse Wikipedia, met een vertaling van een gedeelte van het artikel in de Engelse Wikipedia over de Chester Beatty papyri. Zie ook * Lijst van Griekse papyri van het Nieuwe Testament * Handschrift (document) * Bijbelse handschriften * Tekstkritiek van de Bijbel * Papyrus * Papyrus 45 Noten Categorie:Bijbel Categorie:Nieuwe Testament Categorie:Grieks manuscript cs:P 46 da:Papyrus 46 de:Papyrus 46 en:Papyrus 46 he:פפירוס 46 it:Papiro 46 nn:Papyrus 46 pl:Chester Beatty II pt:Papiro 46 simple:Papyrus 46